


A highly beneficial highball

by PigeonHoleLottery



Category: Moyashimon | Moyasimon: Tales of Agriculture
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Rough Sex, Scissoring, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigeonHoleLottery/pseuds/PigeonHoleLottery
Summary: Intrigued by what Professor Keizou instigated between Mutou and Oikawa Aya the bartender tries to manipulate the two for her own amusement.
Relationships: Mutou Aoi/Oikawa Hazuki
Kudos: 3





	A highly beneficial highball

Aoi Mutou was sitting half-drunk on her barstool, sipping her sake.  
Aya watched her customer with a slight feeling of frustration.  
The young woman had been far too lethargic lately.  
Aya had fun stirring her customers, but with Aoi, it was often through a sense of annoyance from the way this attractive, highly intelligent woman could be so Godforsaken lazy.  
"Hey, Mutou?" She asked.

Aoi raised her head and looked at the bartender.

"How did things turn out between you and that freshman, Oikawa-san?"

Aoi frowned and watched the bartender's face.  
"How can you even know something happened?" She asked.

"Itsuki-sensei told me about the aphrodisiacs and the flirting," Aya winked.

"Ugh... That man..." Aoi sighed. "It was fun... For all I remember," She grinned. "But that girl is broken. She's a total neat freak and a homophobe too booth if I can believe Haruka. Such a person.... Even though she's cute, such a person would go hysterical living with me, even if she ever got over her homophobia."

"Well...maybe she just needs a little help," Aya smiled.

"Huh?"

"If she's afraid of contamination by the poison of lesbian romance perhaps you should innoculate her and help her accept that part of it."

"You are not making any sense," Aoi deadpanned while wiggling her empty glass about between thumb and index finger.

"It'll make sense when you sober up," Aya giggled while she filled up her customer's glass.  
Soon Aoi would be an active member of society again. All the girl ever needs is a little nudge.

* * *

* * *

"Why do we have to come all the way over here," Hazuki complained while Aoi opened the door to the near-empty room at the far end of the corridor.

"Because it will be quiet in here. I'll be better able to explain the questions you asked," Aoi lied, looking at the yellow miniskirt and light blue blouse the blonde was currently wearing.

"We could have just done this in the lab. Nobody is in there. Or I could have asked Haruka or Itsuki-sensei instead," Hazuki sighed.  
She walked further into the room and noticed a bed against the right wall.

"This room used to be a nurses office years ago. Don't worry though. I changed the sheets," Aoi smiled while she locked the door behind her, leaving the key in the lock.

Hazuki watched her in horror, her mind unable to grasp what the other girl had gotten into her head.  
"Wha... What are you talking about," She stammered, opening her chemistry guidebook. I just need you to explain these... "

"Are you uncomfortable around me, Hazuki?"

"That has nothing to do with anything! Stop talking nonsense and help me."

"I am planning to," Her smiling senpai came closer, unbuttoning her green shirt.

"I'm not staying her any longer!" Hazuki exclaimed, walking past Aoi towards the door.  
As she passed her, the taller young woman grabbed her by the wrist.

"Let go of me!" The blonde yelled, angrily pulling to release her arm.  
Instead the taller girl pulled on her arm, reeling her in and violently slammed her into the wall.  
Hazuki gasped in shock and tried to get away, but Aoi grabbed her by her arms and pushed her into the wall again.  
Then the otherwise so lazy alcoholic started to kiss her while the blonde tried to evade her lips.

"It's time to grow as a person... Chu... Chu... Hazuki... Chu"   
"Hmmmm!"   
"Chu... Chu... You're so cute... Chu..."   
"Haaa... Nooo! Hmmm!"   
"Hmnn... Chu... That's what higher education... Chu..." "Hmmm!" "... Is all about... Chu..." "Hmm!" "Chu... So keep your head... Chu... Chu... Keep it still... Chu... Chu..."

The brunette suddenly gripped the small blonde's throat hard enough to choke.  
"Haaaa...."Hazuki gasped and sputtered as she pulled on the wrist of Aoi's left arm, trying to free herself from the other girl's iron grip around her neck.  
Aoi saw the blonde gasp and stick her tongue out which was exactly her goal.  
She slightly relaxed her grip and fitted her lips over Hazuki's, lustfully licking her kouhai's tongue.

"Just stop fighting it..." Aoi said as she kissed.

"Haaa... I can't... !"

Hazuki felt her senpai open her blouse and peel her arms from hers so she could undress her. Unable to match the strength of the tall black-haired young woman the blonde felt her senpai's breasts rest against her own and couldn't help her body heating up.

"Fufufu, you can deny it all you want, Hazuki, but I can feel how stiff your nipples are... You really are enjoying this... Hmmnnn? Chu, chu, chu."

The blonde tried to escape again, but Aio took her pale body in a tight embrace, against which she futilely struggled while enduring more kisses.   
"  
Why can't you admit that you are enjoying this?" Aoi said while her ravenous lips nibbled Hazuki's  
"Let's go to the bed. It'll be more comfortable," She gently said while pulling the blonde by her left hand.

"Do you really think I'm just going to let you have your way with me, you crazy bitch?!" Hazuki yelled while slapping the taller girl against her left cheek.

Aoi instantly released her and slapped Hazuki's right cheek, left cheek and then her right cheek again, slamming the blonde onto the floor.  
"Watch your mouth! I am still your senpai!" She exclaimed, pulling the other girl up and dragging her to the bed in her arms.  
Once she laid her there, she undid the groggy blonde's shoes, dress and underwear. Then she did the same to herself.

"Are you alright?" Aoi whispered while stroking Hazuki's hair out of her eyes.

"Hmmmmm..."

"I'm sorry... I hit you a little hard. Your cheeks are so red," She chuckled as she kissed her kouhai. "I'm sorry, Hazuki."

"I didn't think you would be like this," Hazuki quietly complained.

"I'm sorry, but you hit me first. Chu, chu. Do you really not like this?"

Hazuki timidly looked into the blackette's eyes.  
"We're both girls," She whispered. "It's not right."

"But does it feel good?" Aoi asked frankly.

Hazuki turned her face away.  
"I get excited and hot. But It's not right..." The blonde whispered.

"You are very cute," Aoi said.  
Hazuki looked at her again.  
She thought Aoi had kind, beautiful brown eyes.  
"People always called me boyish. Nobody ever called me cute before," She confessed.

"Fufufufu...!"

To her surprise, Aoi giggled.  
"It's true!" The blonde protested.  
She watched her senpai's glittery giggle turn to a kind smile again.

"You are very cute and pretty," Aoi said, her black hair draping over Hazuki's.  
'Miss Agriculture' Hazuki remembered.  
"You are very beautiful," She blushed.  
Aoi blushed too for a moment.  
They gazed into one another's eyes for a while.

"Do you want to live with me?" Aoi asked.  
"Huh? I told you: I don't want this!" Hazuki tried to get up, but the brunette savagely pushed her down and held her arms down.   
Climbing on top of her and pressing her tall body into the smaller girl's Aoi stopped the blonde's mouth with dozens of kisses while her kouhai fought her with all her might.

"Hmmnn... You have such sweet lips..." Aoi whispered lustfully when finally allowing the gasping girl in her control to breath.

"Hazuki, you know you want this. Just be fair to yourself and stop being bothered by what's supposed to be right," Aoi sighed while her kouhai was catching her breath.

"Get off me..." The latter whined.

Aoi grabbed the blonde's right leg and draped it over her own hip. Then she stretched her left leg out and stretched the smaller girl's arms out over her head and held them firmly against the bed. She started to kiss Hazuki again while rubbing her vulva against hers, enjoying the plaintive and aroused whimpering of the blonde.

Hazuki felt the warmth of the taller girl's breasts resting on hers. She felt the heat of Aoi's crotch caressing her own crotch. The weight of the brunette's body forcefully grinding into her own body. 

"I won't show you mercy if you won't be fair to yourself," Aoi said, releasing the blonde's right arm, licking her fingers and kissing the smaller girl again.  
Hazuki knew what she was going to do with those fingers.  
She was squirming to escape it even though she wanted it more than anything now.  
Aio was going to pierce her!  
She felt her senpai's fingers stroke the entrance to her vagina gently and started to breathe more laboriously.  
Aoi's kisses weren't as savage and domineering anymore.

"Chu, chu. Your skin is so soft, Hazuki-chan."

The tall handsome black-haired young woman was gently kissing the blonde's cheeks, lips and throat and licking her earlobe.  
Hazuki tensed and arched her trembling warm body and breathed spasmodically.  
She started to timidly fondle her senpai's shoulders and back.   
It was so intense. Aoi was so intense.  
Not angrily intense like Haruka, but quietly powerful and controlled.

The brunette was caressing the folds of her kouhai's labia.  
Hazuki kissed Aoi back for the first time while she felt her warm touch deep inside of her body.   
Aoi released Hazuki's left arm and moved her kisses downward. 

"Hhhhh... No... On the lips...." 

"Really?" Aoi smiled. 

Hazuki nodded. 

"I want to kiss you back. Hhhh.." 

"Chu, chu, chu, chu."

The blonde's kisses were so soft and sweet.   
Aoi lowered her waist and started to hug the other girl's soft left leg with her vulva. 

Aoi's kisses were warm and caring and her tongue moved so sensuously around Hazuki's.   
Hazuki felt safe with Aoi.   
Aoi was a little strange, but very kind and warm and strong. She smelled sweet. Like sakura and sake. 

Hazuki's right leg was feeling a little moist and warm. Her vagina was feeling moist too. Aoi's fingers were becoming more adventurous. They were gently caressing the blonde's clitoris.  
"Haaaaaa...!"

"Are you that sensitive? I was assuming this is your first time, but..."

"No... Third. But it's my first time with a girl," Hazuki blushed.

"Oh.. That's nice," Aoi smiled. "I don't have to worry then."

Hazuki and Aoi's tongues lovingly licked and caressed while the tall young woman lying on top of the blonde gently fondled her clitoris and slid her vulva over her leg.  
Hazuki stroked the brunette's lower back while Aoi started to kiss her cheeks and neck.

"Hhhhhaaaa..." The blonde arched her neck and gently caressed the taller girl's hair as the latter moved her kisses to her throat and breasts.

"Hmmnnn, Hazuki... You are so sweet. You smell like wisteria."

"Haaaaa... Aoi... Aoi..."

"Fufufu. Chu, chu, chu, chu."

Aoi slowly slid her right hand along Hazuki's hair and cheek as she travelled her lips towards her breasts.

"Hhhaaaaaa... Aoi... Hhhhaaaa... I'm sorry for hitting you..."

"Ssshhh.. It's okay."

The brunette's fingers were lingering at the entrance to the blonde's vagina.

"Hhhhhhhhh..."

"I can do it like this or I can go in."

Aoi gently licked and kisses the soft skin of Hazuki's left breast and her sensitive, hard nipple.

"Hhhhhhaaaaaaa...! Go in... Hhhhhh..."

"Hmmm... Okay... I'm coming in."

Hazuki tensed as the black-haired young woman on top of her slowly entered her vagina, lovingly caressing it's walls. 

"Hhhhhaaaaa..." She felt her vagina hug Aoi's fingers and the heat and moisture of her senpai's vulva against her leg.

Their bodies were both so warm and soft.   
Her right foot caressed Aoi's bottom cheeks.

"Hhhhhiiiiii....!"

"Fufufu... You sound so cute. Chu, chu, chu Tell me if it hurts, okay?"

"Hmmm... Hhhhhaaaaa..."

The blonde squinted at the beautiful dark-skinned black-haired woman making love to her.  
Aoi seemed so happy doing this to her.  
Being with her.  
She really liked Aoi.

Hazuki adoringly fondled the other girl's hair, cheek and ear while Aoi still licked and kissed her breasts.

"Hmmmm.. Hazuki..."

"Hhhhaaaaa... Aoi.... Thank you...Hhhhhh...."

"Fufu.. Sweet Hazuki... Chu, chu, chu..."

Hazuki felt the beautiful young woman on top of her penetrate her deeper.  
"Hhhhhhiiiiii...!"   
Aoi had found it.   
"Dooooohhhhh... It thhhhheeeere..."

The blonde's entire body tensed while her vagina hugged Aoi's nimble fingers.  
She held Aoi's right hand in her left one and lovingly kissed it's palm. 

"Hmmm... Hazuki..."

"Hhhhhhhhhh... I like.... Hhhhh... Youuuu...."

Aoi felt her vagina spasm as her hard clitoris slid over the blonde's soft sweet leg.

"Hhhhhhh.... Hazuki... Chu, chu, chu."

The brunette started to move her fingers faster inside's the blonde's vagina, squeezing and massaging.

"Hhhhhh.... Yeeeeaaahhhhh...." Hazuki sighed while her body trembled, hugging Aoi's body with her right leg.   
She hugged the taller girl's hand to her cheek and kissed it passionately while Aoi kissed and licked her breasts. 

"Hhhhh... Hazuki..."

The blonde started to lick Aoi's palm and fingers. 

"Hhhhhhaaaaaa...! Aoi....!"

She squirmed her vagina and her pelvis in the brunette's grasp.   
Throwing her head back she felt her quivering body tense as her orgasm came in several waves.   
"Aaaaaiiieeehh....! Aaaaaaiiieeeehh! Aaaaaoooiiiihhhh...! Haaaaaaaa...!" 

"Hhhhaaaaaaa... Hazuki..." Aoi sighed as she tensed her body from the delightful sensation sliding her sensitive clitoris over the soft leg of the smaller girl produced.   
Aya was right. She shouldn't have given up on this girl.   
This felt so good.   
"Hhhhhhh... Hazuki..." 

"Haaaaaa... Haaaa... Haaaaa..." The blonde sighed as her body relaxed and Aoi's fingers left her body.   
"Aoi... I like you..." She whispered while she caressed her senpai's hair with her left hand. 

The taller young woman crawled forward and kissed Hazuki while sliding her vulva over her thigh.   
Aoi rolled onto her back, pulling her kouhai on top of her and gently hugged her. 

Hazuki rested her head on the taller girl's shoulder.  
They rested for a while until they had recuperated. 

" Do you really want me to live with you?" Hazuki timidly asked after a while, looking up at her lover. 

"Hmmm. If you want," Aoi smiled into her eyes. 

"But my parents and my friends..."

"You don't have to. It would be cheaper. But I'd like you to sleep over from time to time."

"What for? You're always drinking till late at night," The blonde frowned. 

"I... I wont go drinking when you're staying with me."

Hazuki rested her head again.   
"I'll think about it," She sighed.

* * *

* * *

"Ah... Aya!" Professor Keizo exclaimed when he stepped into the bar and saw the young woman behind the counter.   
"I had been wanting to talk to you."

Good afternoon, Itsuki-sensei," The young bartender welcomed. "What can I get you?" 

"Today I feel like something different," The Professor pondered before he sat down.   
"How about you prepare me a scotch and soda?" 

"I'd say that is an excellent choice, sensei," The blonde smiled while  
Keizo leisurely sat down on the barstool. 

"I've heard Mutou hasn't been coming in here as much anymore," He inquired. 

"You heard correctly," Aya replied while she mixed equal amounts of a 21 year old Royal Brackla and sparkling Highland Spring water. 

"And Oikawa has started visiting more often?"

"A good thing she does, or we would be losing revenue," Aya said. 

"A peculiar turn of events," The Professor observed. 

"I always prefer a scotch and soda in equal measures," Aya said as she presented the drink to her customer.  
"It is important to create a right balance between the two ingredients. The scotch and the soda should be well suited to one another to be able to accept such a union," The bartender explained with a sly smile as the Professor sipoed his highball cocktail. 

"Indeed," He agreed.   
"A cool and heady scotch whisky would overwhelm an ill-fitted soda if too aggressive. And a nervous and sober soda might dilute an ill-fitted scotch if it is too obstinate."

The professor enjoyed the taste of the cocktail on his tongue and in his throath and exhaled.   
"You have created a highly benificial highball, Hirooka," He concluded. 

"Thank you, sensei," Aya bowed.

* * *

Hazuki hurried up the steps to her girlfriend's apartment.   
The good news Aoi texted her had made her a little spendthrifty in the liquerstore, but it would be alright just for once.   
She was breathing heavily by the time she rang the doorbell. 


End file.
